The Person I Love The Most
by a. k. ashford
Summary: Later in life, Ryu realizes what he forgot to say on Christmas Eve and started to remember the times he shared with her. RyuXMeg Please R


**The Person I Love Most**

**A/N: It has been a while since I've updated… I changed the style on how I write and practiced a bit so I'll just make another version of "No Tomorrow".**

**This was when they were older and Ryu was converted into a loving boyfriend... Haha... -laughs- I hope you read it and you know... REVIEW. **

* * *

The destiny, which would change his life forever, is the story I'm about to unfold.

"Why, why can't I do anything right!" Ryu punched his fist to the floor crying his heart out; her death was something he couldn't stop. He never told her… how he felt.

As they were in college, they had dates and had the time of their lives. It was the fun parts of life… Unless they had to study for those tests…

* * *

**----**

"Ryu…" the pink haired girl looked at the sandy shore and started to twirl her fingers around the sand. "I love you." She smiled and blushed, keeping her eyes away from Ryu who was throwing the rocks into the sea.

He looked at her and gave her a warm hug, which made her feel like the happiest person in the world. Ryu, even if he was so calm and cool he would always do things that made her happy and never regret how she felt about him.

They spent the whole afternoon together, and at night, they were both looking at the sky together until Meg interrupted.

"Ryu… You never told me that you loved me." She said in a sad tone and looked up in the starry sky.

"I love-" He was cut of with Meg placing her index finger between on his lips, she shook her head and gave a cute smile that would make Ryu's worries go away.

"It's not like that… You have to tell it at the right time you know." She removed her finger and looked at him lovingly. Ryu was smart but he wasn't that good in relationships, but she didn't mind about that since she loved him.

"So when will I know it's the right time?" He asked her in a confused manner… Meg just placed a kiss on his cheek and tried not to laugh, by just chuckling one bit.

"You'll know…"

As days passed by, he kept forgetting to say those three words that would fill one's heart with mixed emotions and joy. He didn't know that something was going to separate them for a lifetime.

**----**

* * *

**----**

"Ryu, Stop it!" Meg said trying to let her love one stop pinching her chubby cheeks. She kept her smile and finally relaxed as his hands stopped pinching her.

"Aw… your no fun." He grabbed her pink mitten, which was on her lap and smiled sheepishly as she tried to get it back. He placed it inside his pocket he looked at her in a very serious manner… "If you want this back meet me at the park at Christmas Eve 10pm sharp and I'll give you a surprise." He was planning something special for his girlfriend…

"And if I don't come?" Meg crossed her arms and shook her head away from Ryu who was just laughing at whatever she was doing.

"You won't find out how I feel about you." He stood and stretched his arms, and looked at the person he loved the most.

"Fine I'll go… but promise me you'll return my mitten since I can't only use one mitten for the rest of my life can't I?" She looked at Ryu. "Pinky Promise…"

Ryu did the same thing and made that promise that they would always do when it's about something important.

"I promise…" He in twined his pinky with hers.

Ryu went through a conversion over the past years; he just started acting so romantic just for his princess and he didn't want her taken away from him. He loved her most and nothing can replace her in the whole world that money can or cannot buy. She was his sunshine and nothing can change that feeling inside of him.

**----**

* * *

**----**

On Christmas Eve Ryu stood by in the park waiting for her to arrive. He watched the couples pass by; he looked at them and sighed.

"What's taking her so long?" Ryu said to himself and looked at his watch as he waited for Meg. It was already 9:50pm and there wasn't a sight of her anywhere.

He waited… and waited… waited… for her.

He sat down on the bench… He sat on the bench where they shared their first kiss. It was in late November as they were strolling around the park. Ryu remembered it so clearly that he remembered every detail. The first kiss they shared was special and he would never forget in his whole life… maybe it was something he could tell his grandchildren.

He stopped for a moment and looked at his watch again it was already past 10 and there wasn't no sign of her. He got his phone from his pocket and pulled it out as he pulled it the pink mitten fell to the snowy ground. He looked at it and took it remembering what he was supposed to say on this special day.

He dialed her and someone unknown answered the phone. Ryu was shocked… he didn't know what to say. Could it be Meg was cheating on him? Never…

"Who are you?" Ryu asked demandingly on his phone.

"Do you have a relation to the girl who owns this cellular phone?" He asked in a very worried tone as if something bad happened.

"Yes… I'm her boyfriend. Why is there something wrong?" Ryu felt his spine tingle and the world stopping…

"She was hit by a truck and she's currently in the hospital in the operation room." He said over the clear connection that every world can be heard. Ryu hands started to shake severely and dropped his phone, he couldn't believe it… he couldn't believe what the man was saying. Meg? In the hospital fighting for her life… On the night where he was about to say he loves her. Tears escaped from his eyes, he couldn't do anything but see how she was doing.

Upon his arrival in the hospital, he saw her sister crying in the chairs close to the Emergency Room. He sat down beside her and patted her back softly trying hard not to cry.

A man with a long white cloak rushed out of the Emergency Room holding a clipboard, Ryu stood up together with Meg's sister and hoped for the best.

"I'm sorry to say that Miss Megumi Minami couldn't make it, she had internal bleeding in her brain, and we doctors couldn't do anything about it." He sighed sadly and looked at the two who was shocked on the result.

Meg's sister knelt down on the ground and started to mourn. It was as if she would never stop she screamed and tried to hold back everything but just couldn't.

Ryu just sat back down to the bench and started to cry himself. The love of his life is gone… He couldn't do anything about it. He didn't even tell her those three words.

**----**

* * *

**----**

As a few days passed, her funeral came… The people who she played a part in life was there…

All Ryu could do is blame himself. Blame him of making that surprise that brought her death… He placed his hand into his pocket and felt the mitten he got from her; he placed it out and looked at it one more time. He could not protect her… not like this mitten that made her warm on those cold winter nights.

He grasped the pink mitten and said his three last words to end this, but it was too late now but he said it without care who would hear him. He opened his eyes, looked at the sky, and said.

"I love you…"

**----**

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy I must suck… Oh well… Please Review! Ah I feel so down when my other story just got 9 review and 200+ had hits on it… So I need more reviews at least saying.**

"**I read the story."**

**I know this was sorta rushed in a way… Since this is a OneShot after all… Whee! I wish more luck to myself when I write stories… That's about it! It just reminded me to say I love you to my daddy. **

**Take Care Guys!**

**Ashwings101 signing out!**


End file.
